What Matters Most
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: It's been six years since Kimberly was born. Things seem to be going well, but what happens when Paige's job collides with her home life? R/R


What Matters Most

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from "Charmed." They belong to the WB. I do however own Phoebe's daughter, Kimberly. I also own Paige's middle name of Lindsay.

Enjoy!

A/N: As I've said before, this story, like the other "Charmed" ones I will be posting, was written around the time Paige became a part of the family. Since Paige is my main favorite character, most of my stories will be centered on her. In short, if Paige had not have become a part of the family, I would NOT have started watching the show at all. Also, this story deals with the subject of domestic violence. Use good judgment when reading it.

"What Matters Most"

"Is that enough, honey?" Phoebe asked as she put a little bit more pasta on Kimberly's dinner plate.

Kimberly nodded and began to eat.

"Thank you, Mommy." She said as she smiled at her.

"You're welcome sweetie." Phoebe replied as she returned to her own seat. "So did you have fun with Aunt Paige and Aunt Piper today?"

Kimberly nodded and giggled.

"Yup. I can't wait to go back tomorrow. I love hanging out with Auntie Paige! She knows how to have fun!"

"Wait a minute, pumpkin," Cole said, turning to Kimberly, "I thought you wanted to spend time with Daddy tomorrow after school. Remember?"

Kimberly frowned. She pushed some of her long light brown hair out of her face while taking another sip of her milk.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I forgot. We can hang out tonight, right?"

Cole smiled at her. He couldn't be mad at his daughter. He loved her too much.

"You bet, sweetheart. We'll have a good time."

"Yay!" Kimberly said happily.

"All right, sweetie. Eat up," Phoebe said as she eyed the amount of food still on Kimberly's plate.

Kimberly nodded and continued to eat.

After dinner was over, Phoebe and Cole did the dishes while Kimberly watched "Sagwa" in the living room.

As the two adults started to dry the dishes, Cole asked, "So Kimberly's been spending a lot of time with Paige lately. Do you really think that's good for her?"

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked, not really understanding what her husband was getting at.

"Well I just mean she might be spending too much time with Paige. We know how Paige can be. She doesn't always make the right choices. Do you really want Kimberly learning from someone like that? I mean she lets her watch Soap Operas for goodness sake. Who knows what types of books Paige reads to her."

"Disney and Sagwa books." Phoebe said, feeling a little upset that Cole was saying mean things about her sister. "Paige is a very good aunt And Kimberly adores her. Paige is her Godmother after all."

"Yeah. She adores her so much that she doesn't want to spend time with me anymore."

"Stop it," Phoebe said, feeling a little irritated. "Kimberly loves you to death. She didn't do anything to hurt you and neither did Paige. And as for Paige being a bad influence on her, I totally disagree."

"I'm not surprised. I mean it seems like you jump to defend Paige or even Piper for that matter. No matter if what I say is true or not."

"Look, I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Oh yes you are because I'm not finished talking." Cole said, his tone becoming harsher with every word.

"Mommy!" Kimberly called from the living room. "Mommy!"

"I'll be right there, sweetheart!" Phoebe called back. "Just give me one second." She then turned to Cole and said, "We'll finish this conversation later. I have to go check on our daughter."

Meanwhile in the living room, Kimberly drank down the last of her juice and got up to take it to the kitchen. As she rounded the corner and entered the dining room. She heard a crash and then she saw the unthinkable happen. She saw her father push her mother. Phoebe caught her balance, but hit her shoulder on

the side of the table.

"Next time you'll listen to me," Cole said. With that he left the room.

Feeling scared and wanting to help her mother, but not wanting her father to know what she had seen, the six year old dropped the cup and ran for the phone in the upstairs study. She quickly dialed the Manor.

After four rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?" It was Melinda.

"Melinda, it's Kimberly. I need to talk to Auntie Paige. Now!"

"She's not here." Melinda said, trying to stall.

"Melinda, please. I really need to talk to her." Kimberly was in tears by now.

"Okay. Okay. If you're going to be that way about it." Melinda got Paige within four minutes.

"Hello?" Paige said after picking up the phone.

"A-Aunt Paige," Kimberly said through her tears. "I need your help."

"Kimberly? Kim, what's the matter, honey? What's wrong?"

Just then, Cole came into the study.

"Who are you talking to, sweetie?" He asked.

"Aunt Paige," Kimberly said truthfully. "I'm just saying good-night to her." She hated lying to her father. She was always taught not to lie, but this time seemed like an acception.

"Okay. Don't be long, okay?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Kim?" Paige asked. "Sweetheart, are you still there? What's wrong?"

"Can you come here the fast way? Something happened and I need your help. I'm scared!"

"Kimberly?" Phoebe called from the bathroom. "it's time to brush your teeth, sweetie!"

"Okay!" She called back. She then got back on the phone. "I have to go, but please, can you come over?" With that, she hung up the phone.

"Kimberly! Kim, wait." Paige said, but it was too late. Kimberly had already hung up.

Before Kimberly went into the bathroom, she wiped her eyes and forced herself not to start crying again until after her mother had tucked her in. Kimberly couldn't understand why her Daddy had done what he did. All she knew was she was scared and she didn't know what to do.

The next day, Kimberly was quiet during breakfast and as she got ready for school.

"Are you okay, honey?" Phoebe asked in concern. "You're usually a chatter box in the morning."

Kimberly nodded.

"I'm just sleepy." She said.

"Okay," Phoebe said as she poured Kimberly another cup of orange juice.

"Can you take me to school, Mommy?" Kimberly asked.

"Honey, you know I can't. I have to go to the Manor and then I have to go to work."

"Can I go to the Manor with you?" Kimberly asked hopefully. "I want to see Aunt Paige and Aunt Piper before I go to school? Please?"

Phoebe shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart."

"Why not?" Kimberly whined.

"Because it just isn't going to work out. That's why not. Now finish your breakfast, please. You're going to make Daddy late for work."

"But I wanna see Auntie Paige!" Kimberly whined.

"Honey, I don't know what all the fuss is about," Phoebe said as she sipped at her coffee, "you'll see her this afternoon. You're acting like you have this big secret to tell her or something."

Kimberly was quiet at this point. She didn't what her mother to know what she had seen.

Just then, Paige orbed into the kitchen.

"Auntie Paige! Aunt Paige!" Kimberly exclaimed excitedly. She jumped from her chair and ran to give Paige a hug.

"Aw, hi to you too, sweetheart," Paige greeted as she scooped Kimberly up and gave her a big hug. "How's my favorite niece?"

"Fine," Kimberly replied, but Paige could tell she was not telling her the truth.

"Hey Paige," Phoebe said, her voice was both cheerful and a little firm. "What are you doing here? More importantly, why did y like you doing that except for emergencies."

Paige shrugged.

"So what. The he-heck with what Cole wants."

"Paige…" Phoebe said warningly.

"I came over because Kimberly called me last night and she sounded upset. The other reason was that Piper told me you had a deadline to meet at the newspaper office so I figured I'd do you a favor and take Kim to school for you. How does that sound to you, kiddo?"

"YAY!" Kimberly cheered, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Same here," Paige grinned and gave Kimberly a kiss on the cheek before putting her back down. "So finish up your breakfast and then we'll be on our way."

"Uh, Paige, honey, I appreciate the offer," Phoebe told her sister, graciously, "but Cole is going to take her to school today. We already arranged it last night."

Paige nodded and then turned to Kimberly.

"Who do you want to take you?" She asked.

Kimberly thought for a moment. She then replied with six year old finality, "You."

Paige smiled and nodded.

"See. It's all settled. It's just a slight change of plans. No biggy. Just tell Cole that he can pick her up from school and bring her over to the Manor. That way he won't feel so left out." She grimaced at the thought.

Phoebe nodded.

"Are you finished eating, honey?" She asked, turning to Kimberly.

Kimberly nodded and washed her hands then went to get her backpack.

After Kimberly was gone, Phoebe confronted her sister.

"Okay, missy, out with it." Phoebe demanded.

Paige gave her a Look.

"Out with what?" She asked.

"Just what I said. Out with it. What are you really doing here?"

Paige sighed.

"Like I told you before, Phoebs, I came over to take Kim to school and to see if everything was okay. I'm telling you, Kimberly sounded VERY upset when she called the Manor last night. I was worried that something had happened to you or to her."

Phoebe nodded.

"Well you don't have to worry about us because we're fine."

Paige nodded, but something inside told her that Phoebe was lying.

Phoebe continued just then.

"And I suggest you take my car to drive her. That way Cole doesn't get suspicious."

Paige relented on that point. She really didn't want to take Phoebe's car and leave her to drive with Cole, but she knew it was for the best.

A few minutes later, Kimberly came bounding down the stairs. She had her back pack in one hand and a doll Paige had bought for her in the other. She was going to show it for show and share later that afternoon.

"Ready?" Paige asked. She smiled lovingly down at her niece as she extended her hand towards her.

"Yup!"

The little girl beamed from ear to ear.

After giving Phoebe a hug and kiss good bye, the two were off.

On the way to school, Kimberly and Paige talked about what they were going to do when she came to the Manor that day. Paige suggested a picnic and Kimberly readily agreed. She loved being outdoors and playing in the park. And she especially loved being with Paige.

"Remember," Paige said as she kissed Kimberly good-bye, "your Daddy is going to pick you up and bring you to the Manor after school. So wait for him in the office, okay?"

Kimberly nodded.

"I wish you were picking me up," she said with a sigh as she gave Paige a hug and a kiss good-bye.

Paige smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll see each other again soon

enough. Besides, you don't want your Daddy feeling too left out do ya?"

Kimberly thought about this and shook her head.

"No." She replied as she gave Paige one last hug.

"Aw, that's a girl. Now come on. Let me walk you into the office and then I have to go back home. Your Aunt Piper is going to teach me a new spell or something."

"That sounds like fun," Kimberly said as they walked into the school hand-in-hand.

"Well, honey, when Aunt Piper is teaching you magic, fun isn't exactly the word that comes to mind."

Kimberly giggled. She knew that her aunt had more fun when Phoebe was teaching her something. Kimberly also knew that her Aunt Piper could be a little bossy sometimes.

Especially when something didn't' go her way.

As they entered the office, Paige gave Kimberly one last kiss and a hug, and then left her in the care of a teacher's aid that would walk the child to her classroom.

Just then, Kimberly suddenly started having flash backs of the previous night's events. As she started seeing it over and over again, she burst into tears and ran back to Paige who was just about to leave. Kimberly did not want her father to pick her up that day. In fact, she felt so scared and so uncertain that

she didn't even want to stay at school that day at all. All she wanted was to go back to the Manor with Paige. She felt safest with her. Next to her mother, Paige was the person who made Kimberly feel the safest.

"Kimberly, honey, what's wrong?" Paige asked as she picked her niece up and hugged her close. "What happened, sweetheart?"

Kimberly was too upset to answer at first.

"Okay, shh, it's okay. What's the matter, honey?" Paige asked again, wanting to know what had made Kimberly so upset.

"I don't want Daddy to pick me up this afternoon," Kimberly wailed as Paige continued to try and comfort her. "I wanna stay with you! I wanna stay with you, Aunt Paige, please! I wanna stay with you! Please take me back. Please!"

By this time Kimberly was crying so hard that Paige feared that the poor child would throw up from being all worked up.

"Okay, sweetheart, okay. It's okay, Kim, it's all right." Paige began to stroke Kimberly's hair gently. Then she asked softly, "Kimberly, can you tell me why you don't want your Daddy to pick you up this afternoon? Did something happen last night that's made you afraid of him? Did he hurt you? It's okay, honey,

you don't have to be afraid." Paige assured her niece.

She gently carried Kimberly up to the front desk with her and told the secretary that she was taking Kimberly back home because her stomach hurt.

Paige hated to lie, but that was the only excuse she could think of on the spur of the moment. Besides, she figured

by the way Kimberly was crying and feeling scared, her stomach had to be hurting her by now.

When they returned to the Manor, Kimberly was somewhat calmed down, although she didn't want Paige to leave her for a second. She laid in Paige's lap for most of the day and fell asleep for the next hour or so.

Paige held Kimberly close, wanting nothing more than to protect her from whatever had happened. She had a bad feeling she knew what was going on, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet. She had to get the full story from Kimberly first.

"I love you, sweetheart." Paige whispered while planting a kiss on the child's right cheek. "Aunt Paige loves you so much. You're okay now. I'm gonna protect you."

Around two-thirty, Piper came into the room and sat down beside her sister and gave her a concerned look.

"What happened?" She asked.

Paige shrugged.

"I have no idea. I drove Kimberly to school, walked her into the office and as I was leaving she just freaked. She kept saying she didn't want Cole to pick her up this afternoon, but she was too upset to tell me why."

Piper nodded as she laid a gentle hand on Kimberly's shoulder.

"Did you ever find out why Kimberly called you up all upset last night?"

Paige shook her head.

"No. But I think that may be part of the reason for why she acted the way she did. I just can't shake the feeling that something terrible happened last night. And I can't even begin to shake the other feeling that it has everything to do with Cole."

Piper nodded and got up to make them some tea.

"Well I hope you figure it out soon because I guarantee you that Phoebe is not going to be happy knowing that Kimberly didn't actually go to school today. Furthermore, you can bet your whole pay check, Missy Paige, that she isn't going to let you drive Kimberly to school anymore."

Paige nodded. She knew Piper was right, but she also knew that there was something more to what had happened earlier and she was determined to find out what was going on. She was also determined to put a stop to it if it was indeed what she thought it was.

Paige prayed she was wrong, but her heart was telling her otherwise. She had worked in social work long enough to know when someone was abusing another person.

An hour later, Kimberly had finally calmed down and she was now drawing pictures at the kitchen table. Paige was sitting across from her reading a magazine and drinking the last of the tea.

Piper was getting ready to go to P3 to meet Phoebe for a little sisters night. She didn't mean to leave Paige out, but she thought she could use some alone time with her. And Paige understood, or at least she acted like she did. Piper had left Paige in charge of taking care of both Kimberly and Melinda.

Paige didn't mind this at all. She enjoyed taking care of her nieces, especially Kimberly. Paige loved Melinda too, but sometimes the child acted just like her mother and it was unbearable.

As Kimberly showed Paige her drawing of Sagwa and Sheegwa, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Kimberly cried as she ran to get the door.

"Not if I get you first," Paige said with a grin. She pushed a strand of her shoulder length reddish brown hair out of her face as she orbed over to Kimberly and picked her up. She started tickling her, making the child squirm with giggles.

Finally, about five minutes later, Paige figured she'd better open the door. She set Kimberly down and looked outside the window before opening it. She groaned upon seeing who was on the other side. It was Cole.

"It's Daddy," Kimberly said as she tried to hide behind Paige's shoulder.

Paige nodded.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll get rid of him fast." With that, she opened the door and saw Cole standing there.

"Hi," Cole said as he walked into the Manor and closed the door behind himself. "Hey, sweetie! How are you?"

"Okay," Kimberly replied as she gave Cole a kiss, then squirmed to be put down.

Cole held her for a little while longer, which made Kimberly kind of mad.

"I think she wants to get down and go play with Melinda," Paige told her brother-in-law.

Cole nodded and gave Kimberly one last kiss before setting her down. With that, Kimberly ran off to find her cousin.

"So…." Cole said as he took a seat in the living room.

"So…what?" Paige asked, growing more annoyed by the minute.

"So why didn't Kimberly go to school today?" Cole asked, his eyes on Paige suspiciously.

"Maybe I should be asking you that very same question," Paige retorted coolly.

"Don't give me that crap, Paige," Cole said, his voice getting low and threatening.

"I'd quit while I'm ahead if I were you," Paige said, getting up and walking towards the kitchen, "remember, I have magical powers, you don't. And as for your daughter not going to school today, maybe it has something to do with what happened last night and the fact that she didn't want you to pick her up

from school this afternoon."

Cole looked at Paige, an expression of confusion mixed with anger on his face.

"You're lying!" Cole accused.

Paige shook her head.

"No I'm not." She said simply. "Do you want to tell me what happened, Cole? Now's your chance before I tell Phoebe and save her from whatever is going on. She is my sister after all and unlike you, I actually love her."

Cole glared at Paige full force.

"I do so love Phoebe," he growled. "And as for Kimberly, I honestly don't know what she thought she saw, but it wasn't anything to be afraid of or to call you about."

"Oh, it wasn't, was it," Paige continued. "Well then perhaps you would like to tell me what did happen."

Cole grew quiet.

"I have to go," he said as he walked towards the door.

Paige thought about orbing a chair in front of the door to block Cole's way, but then she thought against it. She didn't want to make him any madder than he already was and she CERTAINLY didn't want to have Kimberly in the middle of something that she didn't deserve to be. So she played the good sister-in-law and let the matter drop. For now anyway.

But before Cole left she said, "So I hear you think I'm a bad influence on your daughter," She glared at Cole while saying this.

"I never said that," Cole said.

"Yes you did. And I'm here to tell you that if anyone is a bad influence on her it's you."

"How dare you…." Cole said firmly.

"How dare I what?" Paige asked challengingly. "How dare I see the truth and try and protect my niece."

"Protect her from what? I would never hurt Kimberly or Phoebe for that matter."

Paige shrugged. The way Cole had said Phoebe, gave Paige an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

With one more glare at Paige, Cole left.

After Paige closed the door, she sighed and went to make lunch for the girls and her. As she stepped into the kitchen, she decided to go look for Kimberly.

Paige found Kimberly in the basement, talking to Piper and waiting for the computer to load up.

"Okay," Piper said as she got her purse and coat ready. "Mindy, you've already been on for about an hour. So after it gets done loading and you take your last fifteen minutes, it's Kimberly's turn okay?"

Melinda nodded.

"I'll see you later. I love you." She kissed Melinda on the cheek and then gave Kimberly a kiss.

"Where are you heading?" Paige asked as she orbed into the room, causing Kimberly to giggle.

"P3. Phoebe and I are going to have a little sisterly time together. We haven't been able to get together much since she's been living with Cole."

Paige nodded. She knew exactly how Piper felt. She wanted to see more of Phoebe too, but she knew that wasn't possible as long as Phoebe was married to Cole.

After Piper left, Paige made sure the girls were okay then she went upstairs to make herself and the girls a snack.

After Paige had finished making the food, she heard yelling coming from the basement. She sighed as she walked to the hallway where the basement was to see what was going on.

"It's my turn!" Kimberly declared as she pulled the mouse for the computer away from Melinda. "You were using it forever."

"No I wasn't!" Melinda protested. "It's my turn."

"It is too!" Kimberly said. "Your Mom said that you had fifteen minutes and then it was my turn so can I please have it?"

"No," Melinda declared. "it's mine. I don't have to share it if I don't want to."

"I'm telling!" Kimberly cried as she ran out of the room.

"Fine!" Melinda declared. "See If I care."

"Aunt Paige! Aunt Paige!" Kimberly called.

Almost immediately, Paige orbed into the room.

Kimberly giggled. She loved to see her aunt orb. She also liked going on rides with Paige as well. That was one of her special thing she did with her. It was a special part of their relationship as aunt and niece.

"What's going on here, you two?" Paige asked as she sat down on the couch and looked at her two nieces. "I heard the commotion all the way up in the attic."

"What were you doing up there?" Melinda asked. "Mommy told you not to go up there until she got home."

Paige ignored her niece's question.

"So like I said before, what's going on here?"

"Melinda's hogging the computer," Kimberly told Paige. "She's been on it forever and she won't let me on."

Paige eyed Melinda suspiciously.

"Lin…." She said, using her special name for Melinda. "Is that true?"

Melinda didn't answer, which caused Paige to only think that she was right.

"I have an idea to settle this," Paige said as she put her arm on Kimberly's shoulder and patted Melinda's gently. "What do you say we turn off the computer for awhile and-"

"That's not fair!" Kimberly said, her expression turning into a pout.

"Can I finish what I was going to say please?" Paige asked eyeing both of her nieces.

Kimberly nodded.

"Sorry."

"That's okay. Anyway, what I was going to say was we turn the computer off for awhile and go outside and play. The sun is shining and you guys are inside. What's wrong with that picture?"

"I guess we are pretty silly, huh, Aunt Paige?" Kimberly said, giggling.

"I'd say you were," Paige agreed as she bent down and tickled Kimberly's tummy, making the child giggle even harder.

"Hey!" Melinda said, feeling left out. "Did you forget about me?"

"Aw, I could never forget you," Paige said as she tickled Melinda's ribs.

However, Melinda didn't giggle. IN fact, she pushed Paige's hand away and glared at her.

"Hey!" Kimberly said, now glaring at her cousin. "That wasn't nice. You have to be nice to Aunt Paige. She's older than you."

Paige laughed at this.

"Kim's right, honey," Paige said to Melinda. "I am older than you. And you do have to be nice to older people. Especially older people who love you as much as I do."

"You're older than both of us!" Kimberly said with a smile.

"You're right about that too," Paige told her. "Now, who wants to help me make lunch?"

"I do! I do!" Kimberly said excitedly. "Can we go upstairs the fast way? Please, Aunt Paige, please? With sugar and a cherry and pineapple on top?" She gave Paige a hopeful glance.

"Oh, okay. Now take my hand and-"

"I know what to do," Kimberly told her aunt with a smile. "come on, Melinda. Don't you want to come with us?" Kimberly asked, no longer mad at her cousin.

Melinda shook her head.

"I'll meet you up there." With that, she was gone.

"Well, if she wants to be a party-pooper, let her be," Paige told Kimberly. "Now come on, honey. Take my hand and-"

Just then, Leo orbed in.

"Hey dude!" Paige said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"There's trouble," Leo told her, frowning.

"What kind of trouble?" Paige asked, growing concerned.

"D-E-M-O-N trouble," Leo told her, spelling it out so that Kimberly wouldn't be able to figure it out.

Paige nodded.

"Well did the D-E-M-O-N attack anyone?" She asked, raising her eyebrows so that Leo would know she meant her sisters.

Leo nodded.

"He attacked Phoebe and Piper at P3."

"Are they okay?" Paige asked.

"Mommy got hurt?!" Kimberly asked, her voice shaky with fear. "Is Mommy okay? Where is she? What happened to her?"

"Shh," Paige soothed as she picked Kimberly up and sat down on the couch and set the little girl in her lap. "Everything is going to be okay, sweetheart. I promise. Your Mommy's fine." She then looked to Leo for reassurance. "Phoebe is fine, right?"

Leo nodded.

"I healed her wounds. She's still feeling a little woozy. I think she's going to be okay though."

"What about Piper?" Paige asked, feeling concern and fear for her older sister. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She just got a scratch or two. The D-E-M-O-N that attacked them was pretty strong but I think you guys will be able to get rid of him once you're all together."

Paige nodded.

"When is Mommy coming home?" Kimberly asked in a tearful tone. "I wanna see Mommy! I wanna see Mommy!"

"Shh, honey, shh," Paige soothed as she began to stroke Kimberly's light brown hair. "She'll be here soon. I promise." Paige said as she made her promise sign with her fingers so that Kimberly would know she was being truthful. She then turned back to Leo. "Do they need my help?"

Leo nodded.

"I would imagine so, but like I said you'll have to wait until they get home."

Paige nodded. She sighed as she tried to concentrate on keeping Kimberly calm. She knew the little girl was worried about her mother, but Paige also knew Phoebe. Phoebe could take care of herself just fine. She was skilled not only in magic, but she knew self defense as well.

As for Piper, Paige had no doubt her eldest sister could hold her own. She had seen her do it many times before, so the youngest sister wasn't worried at all.

A few hours later, Paige was finishing up making lunch. Kimberly had helped her for the most part, but the child's mind was elsewhere too. She was worried about her mother and Paige felt sorry for her. The reason was Kimberly kept asking Paige questions that she couldn't answer.

Finally, Paige and Kimberly sat down for lunch and Paige tried to change the subject.

"You know what we're gonna do after lunch?" She asked, hoping Kimberly would get interested.

"What?" Kimberly asked, looking up from her plate of untouched food.

"If you eat all of your lunch," Paige said, a mysterious glint in her eye, "I'll take you on an extra long ride later."

Kimberly nodded and tried her best.

"I wish Mommy would come home soon," Kimberly said with a sigh. "I miss her."

"I know you do," Paige said with a sigh. "I'm telling ya, she'll be here before you know it. Besides, what am I? Chop liver?"

Kimberly giggled and shook her head.

"No."

She got out of her seat and went over to where Paige was sitting and gave her aunt a big hug. "I love you too."

"Aw, I know you do, sweetie. And I love you too. Now go eat your lunch. It's your favorite."

Kimberly nodded and went back to her seat.

Just then, Phoebe and Piper walked into the house. They appeared to be engaged in a conversation that sounded to Paige like an argument.

"I didn't mean to say that," Phoebe said honestly. "I was just angry because we didn't kick the its butt right away. I didn't mean it towards you, honey."

"Piper. Come on. Don't do this. Aren't we a little too old to be giving each other the silent treatment? I think so."

Piper didn't answer her.

"Hey Missy Paige," Piper said as she came into the kitchen, followed by Phoebe. "How did things go here?"

"Hey," Paige replied as she got up to take her dish to the sink. "Things here went okay. Leo told me what happened at P3. Are you guys okay?"

Piper nodded.

"Yeah. Physically anyway."

"I said I was sorry. Why won't you-" Phoebe was about to say, but she was interrupted when Kimberly flew over and wrapped her arms around Phoebe's waist.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! You're here! You're here! I missed you Mommy. Are you okay?" Kimberly asked as she hugged Phoebe's waist tight.

"Aw, I missed you too, sweetie. Come here. Aw, how's Mommy's precious girl? Were you good for Aunt Paige?"

"Uh-huh," Kimberly replied as Phoebe gave her a kiss on the cheek and held her close.

"Was she?" Phoebe asked Paige.

Paige nodded.

"Yup. She was very good. Although her and Melinda got into a little fight, but I settled it."

Phoebe nodded.

"And what was this fight about?" She asked her daughter.

"Melinda wouldn't give me a turn on the computer," Kimberly told her mother. "But it's okay now. Aunt Paige fixed it." She smiled at Paige, who was now beginning to wash the dishes.

"That's good," Phoebe said as she gave Kimberly one last hug before putting her down. "Aw, you're getting too heavy for Mommy to pick you up."

Kimberly giggled. She knew her mother was just kidding.

"No I'm not." She said with a giggle.

Phoebe then turned to Paige and asked, "Don't you think it's a little much for Piper to give me the silent treatment? I mean that?"

Paige shrugged.

"I don't think we are. I mean I give it to Cole all the time."

"Paige…." Phoebe said warningly.

"What?" Paige said innocently.

"Aunt Paige and Daddy got into a fight today," Kimberly told her mother.

"They did?" Phoebe asked, looking at Paige. "What about?"

"Daddy didn't know that you had asked Aunt Paige to watch me and he wanted me to go with him, but I didn't want to, so he blamed it on Aunt Paige. He said that she was being to possess …. possess ….. possess something with me."

"I think you mean possessive, honey," Phoebe told her daughter.

"Yeah, that." Kimberly said as she sat next to her mother and started playing with Phoebe's ponytail.

"Which I didn't agree with at all," Paige said with a glare towards the window. "For all we know, he could be the one who sent the D-E-M-O-N after us."

"Paige Lindsay Halliwell-Mathews!" Phoebe scolded. "You know that's not true. Why can't you just lay off him for once?"

"Mommy, don't yell at Aunt Paige." Kimberly said softly, sticking up for Paige. "It's not Aunt Paige's fault. Daddy was being mean to her first."

"Is that true?" Phoebe asked, looking in Paige's direction.

"What does it matter?" Paige asked softly, getting up. "You wouldn't believe me anyway." She then left the room.

"See what you did?" Kimberly accused. "You made Aunt Paige cry. I thought you loved her." She then ran from the room to find her aunt.

"Kimberly!" Phoebe said desperately. "Kimberly, honey, wait! Mommy didn't mean to…" But it was too late. Kimberly was already on the second floor of the Manor.

Kimberly knocked on Paige's bedroom door softly.

"Aunt Paige," Kimberly whispered softly. "Aunt Paige, are you in there?"

"Yeah. Come on in, sweetheart," Paige told her.

Kimberly walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Paige. She laid her head on Paige's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mommy made you mad," she apologized.

Paige sighed.

"it's okay, honey. Your Daddy is just one thing that your Mommy and I will never agree on. It's just something that will never agree on." She patted Kimberly's shoulder and gave her a kiss.

"I love you," Kimberly said a few minutes later.

"I love you too, Kimberly." Paige said sincerely.

Phoebe sighed as she sat in the kitchen, sipping a cup of tea and absentmindedly flipping through a magazine. She then nine o' clock. She had to soon get Kimberly and go home. Cole would start to worry if she wasn't home by nine-thirty and Kimberly had school tomorrow.

As she closed the book, she went upstairs in search of Kimberly. She looked in Piper's room and Leo's room, but Kimberly wasn't there.

After searching the attic and her old room, she realized that Kimberly had to be with Paige.

"Hey," Phoebe whispered as she pushed Paige's bedroom door open a little, "it's time for us to go home." She then smiled softly as she watched her daughter sleep in Paige's lap. "She fell asleep, huh?"

Paige nodded and gently placed Kimberly in Phoebe's arms.

"Thanks," Phoebe whispered.

"It's cool," Paige said softly.

Just then, Kimberly began to whimper a little.

"Shh, it's okay honey," Phoebe said gently. "Mommy has you. It's okay, Kimberly. It's okay. We're going home now."

"No," Kimberly mumbled as she began to wake up.

"Yes," Phoebe said with a small smile. "I'm afraid so my darling."

"No!" Kimberly whimpered. Now she was fully awake and struggling to get out of Phoebe's gentle and protective grasp. "I don't wanna go home! I don't wanna go home! I wanna stay here with Aunt Paige! I wanna stay with Aunt Paige!" She then started to cry.

"Aw, it's okay honey," Paige said as she rushed to Phoebe's side and took Kimberly out of her arms for a quick second. "You'll see me tomorrow. I promise." She made her sign so that Kimberly would know everything was okay, but it didn't' work this time. Kimberly just kept on crying and clinging to Paige for dear life.

Seeing Phoebe becoming frustrated, Paige got an idea.

"Let me talk to her," she said to Phoebe. "Just give us ten minutes."

Phoebe nodded, and left the room.

"Okay, sweetie," Paige said as she sat back down on the bed and began to stroke Kimberly's hair gently, "tell Aunt Paige what' go home? Is it because of what happened between your Mommy and me?"

"No," Kimberly said softly.

"Well, what is it, then? Spill."

Kimberly sighed before answering Paige's question.

"I'll tell you, but you can't tell Mommy," Kimberly told her aunt. "Promise?"

"I promise," Paige said, making the sign with her two fingers.

"Okay. When I fell asleep," Kimberly began, "I had a dream about the demon that attacked Mommy and Aunt Piper in Aunt Piper's club today. Only this time, it came after you too." She started crying again. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Aw, Kimberly, sweetheart, nothing's going to happen to me. I promise. Your Mommy and your Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo would never let that happen." Paige then stopped short. "Uh, Kimberly, how did you know that it was a demon that attacked your Mom and Aunt Piper?"

"I heard you spell it." Kimberly replied with a small smile.

Paige laughed too and gave Kimberly a hug.

"Is that the only reason you don't want to go home?" Paige asked. "Or is there something else bothering you?"

Kimberly didn't answer right away, which lead Paige to believe that it was number two.

"Kim?" Paige asked softly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can tell you," Kimberly said, tears threatening to fall. "I don't know if Mommy would want you to know about it."

This got Paige scared.

"Okay. Well, did she ask you to keep it a secret, honey?"

Kimberly shook her head.

This made Paige feel relieved a little bit. Now that she knew that Kimberly wasn't sworn to secrecy, she had a much better chance of getting the truth out of her.

"I don't want Mommy to get hurt again."

"Get hurt again?" Paige asked, she now felt a shiver run up her spine. "Kimberly, honey, what do you mean? Did someone hurt your Mommy?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Who?" Paige asked urgently. "Kimberly, it's okay. You can tell me."

Kimberly was silent for a couple of minutes.

When she spoke, her voice was barely a whisper and Paige could tell she was very scared.

"Daddy pushed her last night. They were fighting about…." Kimberly's voice trailed off as more tears came. "They were fighting about…"

"What, sweetie?" Paige asked softly as she embraced her niece. "What were they fighting about?"

"You." Kimberly said softly. "Daddy was saying that he didn't want me to spend so much time with you because you were letting me watch things that were too old for me and he thought it was bad. He said you were a bad influ-influence on me. Whatever that means. Mommy said he was wrong. She was leaving the room and Daddy pushed her."

"Did she hit anything when she fell?" Paige asked, wanting to get more information.

Kimberly nodded.

"I think she hit her shoulder."

"Did you see it happen, honey?" Paige asked, fearing the answer.

Kimberly nodded as she burst into tears.

"Aw, honey, shh. It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"Aunt Paige, please don't make me go home tonight. I want to stay here. I don't want Mommy to go home either."

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart," Paige soothed. "It's okay. I don't know about your Mommy, but you can stay here. You can even sleep in my room if you want to."

Kimberly nodded.

"Thanks," she said through her tears. She planted a wet kiss on Paige's cheek.

"You're welcome, honey." As Paige held Kimberly close, anger burned inside of her. She had always hated Cole with a passion, but she never expected this to happen. But

on the other hand, Paige never did trust him anyway so this was kind of in the future.

"I'm going to talk to your Mom and then we'll go from

there okay?"

Kimberly nodded and let Paige tuck her in.

"So what's going on?" Phoebe asked. "I just called Cole and told him that we were going to be a little late."

"Was he mad?" Paige asked, a worried expression on her face.

Phoebe nodded.

"Yeah. Is Kimberly okay?"

"Yeah. Uh, she just had a dream about the demon attacking again and hurting me. I think that's why she doesn't want to leave for the night."

"Why did you do that?" Phoebe asked, her voice rising slightly. "You should have asked me first."

"Actually, I think you should stay too. It's getting pretty late and you look wiped. You can sleep in your…." Paige stopped when she saw a bruise and a scratch on Phoebe's shoulder. "Where did you get that bruise from?"

"Uh, the demon who attacked Piper and me today." Phoebe said, shrugging off the question.

Paige could tell she was lying. The scratch might have been from the demon but the bruise that was just to the right of it was definitely from Cole pushing her the other night.

"Okay. Well as I was saying, you can sleep in your old room and Kimberly's going to sleep in my room. Don't worry. If I start to snore, I'm sure she'll come to sleep with you. I'll let her know that you're staying and where you'll be."

"I never said I was staying Paige," Phoebe said firmly. "Kimberly may be staying, but I'm going home and you can't stop me." She went towards the stairs to say good-night to Kimberly when Paige blocked her way.

"Table!" Paige said loudly. Almost in an instant, the table disappeared in white sparkles and reappeared in front of Phoebe.

"I can just move it out of my way the regular way," Phoebe said, unaffected by Paige's child's play. "You can't force me to stay somewhere I don't want to."

"Maybe I can't," Paige said with a sigh, "but I'm not going to let you be in danger either. You're my sister and I love you."

"In danger? What do you mean, Paige?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean?" Paige said with a pointed stare. "Cole hit you. Didn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Phoebe said as she turned her face away as tears came.

"Oh, honey," Paige said softly as she walked over to her sister and embraced her. "Honey, it's okay. It's going to be okay. I should know. I work in the abuse business every single day."

Phoebe laughed and choked back a sob at the same time.

"I didn't want anyone to know," she sobbed. "I was scared and I guess I didn't believe Cole was capable of doing something like that. especially to me. I thought he loved me." She wiped a tear away from her face as more came.

"Shh, it's okay. Phoebe, it's going to be okay. I promise. Why don't you stay here for the night and then we'll figure out what to do in the morning. I'm not saying we're going to get this whole thing straightened out in one day, but I'll try to think of something."

Phoebe nodded as Paige gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Paige," Phoebe whispered. "Thank you for everything."

"It's no problem. Like I said before, Phoebs, you're my sister and I love you. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore than I want to see your daughter get hurt. And you have to think about what matters most."

"I know," Phoebe said. She knew what Paige was getting at. Kimberly.

Kimberly was Phoebe's pride and joy. She loved her more than anything and she didn't want to see her in danger either. Even if it meant doing the impossible. She would go to any lengths to protect her.

After a couple minutes of silence, Phoebe asked, "How did you find out?"

"Kimberly told me," Paige answered.

Phoebe gasped as more tears came.

"Kimberly saw it happen? She saw Cole… Oh my god."

"Phoebe, it's going to be okay. Like I said before. Maybe it was a good thing she did see it. I-I didn't' mean that. What I mean is, maybe it was good in that she was able to see that you needed help. She called me right after it happened, but Cole came into the room and she had to hang up."

Phoebe nodded. Now she felt nauseous as well as dizzy. This was just too much for her to handle all at once. Not to mention believe. How could this have happened? More importantly, how was she going to be able to protect Kimberly and herself from further danger at the hands of Cole?

Later that night, Paige entered her bedroom to find Kimberly thrashing about. She was screaming in her sleep and then she started to cry.

"Kimberly, Kim, come on. It's okay, sweetie. Wake up. You're having a bad dream, sweetheart. Wake up. Come on."

As Kimberly sat up, she collapsed in Paige's lap in tears.

"Shh, it's okay, honey. It's okay. I'm here. I have you. You're okay. It's all right."

"What happened?" Phoebe asked frantically as she entered the room. "What's wrong with her? Kimberly?"

"It's okay. She just had a bad dream. But I think she's okay now."

Phoebe nodded as she sat on Paige's right side and began to rub Kimberly's shoulder gently and talk to her soothingly. This seemed to help Kimberly calm down and soon she was fast asleep again.

"We need to find out what her dream was about," Phoebe told Paige as the two sisters tucked Kimberly back into bed.

"Do I hear a duh?" Paige asked with a sarcastic smile. "Of course we have to find out what Kimberly's dream was about. The question is was it a premonition?"

Phoebe shook her head.

"I don't know. I hope not."

"Well if it is, we'll deal with it. That's all." Paige said as she tried to stifle a yawn.

After Phoebe went back to her bedroom, she couldn't sleep. She had too many things running through her head at the same time. What if Kimberly had had a premonition in dream form? What would that do to the situation that she and Kimberly were currently in? The only thing Phoebe was certain of is that it would make it worse. Much worse than it already was.

The next morning, Phoebe woke up and went to the attic. She needed to be alone to think and she knew the attic was the perfect place to do that. It was VERY early and she knew that nobody, meaning Piper, Paige or Leo would be up until a little bit later. Phoebe had considered leaving Kimberly home for that

day, but then she thought against it. She wanted Kimberly's life not to be affected by what had happened if she could help it. At least not yet.

As Phoebe sat there, lost in thought, Paige orbed into the room, nearly scaring her half to death.

"Aw, honey, you startled me," Phoebe said as she looked behind her to see who had come in.

"Sorry," Paige said sincerely. "I didn't mean to. I just thought you might want to talk some more or need a sympathetic ear."

"Thanks," Phoebe said, giving Paige a hug. "You're sweet."

"It's okay," Paige said. "I do this for a living. It's just… different when you're dealing with your own family ya know. It's weird."

Phoebe nodded.

"I'm sure it is."

"So what were you thinking about?" Paige asked, wanting to get a solution out in the open as soon as possible.

"I was thinking that maybe I would-"

"PHOEBE!! PAIGE!!" Came Piper's alarmed voice.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Demon visit," Phoebe and Paige said at the same time, giggling like little girls as Paige orbed them both downstairs.

"What's going-" Paige asked, but she didn't have time to finish her sentence as she felt Phoebe push her out of the way as an energy ball and a fire ball came her way.

Paige jumped to her feet almost immediately and yelled, "Knife!"

Instantly, the knife that had been sitting on Piper's unfinished plate of food, orbed into Paige's waiting hands. She ran at the demon and tried to jam it into his side, but he surprised her by ducking then throwing an energy ball at her.

She was thrown across the room and hit the edge of the coffee table.

"Paige!" Phoebe said in alarm. She raced over to her younger sister and checked to see if she was conscious. "LEO!" Phoebe screamed frantically as she knelt down beside Paige and tried to feel for her pulse. "LEO!"

Leo orbed in and rushed over to where Phoebe was.

"What happened?" He asked, kneeling down beside Paige and beginning to heal her injuries.

"What do you think?" Phoebe asked, feeling slightly irritated. "Your answer is right over there."

Leo turned his head to see Piper on her hands and knees picking up glass from a shattered vase that she had apparently not been able to freeze in time.

"Is she going to be okay?" Phoebe asked in concern.

"She should be."

"Thank god," Phoebe said as she put a gentle hand on Paige's shoulder as she started coming around.

"Wh-what happened?" Paige asked, her voice a little tired and weak.

"Shh. You're okay, sweetie," Phoebe gently assured her sister. "You're gonna be okay." As she placed her hand on Paige's forehead, she frowned. "She's burning up. What's going on? I thought you healed her."

"I said I healed her injuries. Whatever the energy ball did to her has to run its course."

"The hell with running its course," Phoebe said firmly. "Can't you do something to help her?"

Leo shook his head.

"I wish I could, Phoebe, but the Elders won't let me heal sickness."

'You did it for Piper," Phoebe declared, feeling more and more frustrated by the minute. "Why can't you do it for her too?"

"it's not that simple," Leo said, trying his best to stay calm and patient.

Phoebe glared at him as she turned to Piper.

"We need to get some liquids into her fast. Do we have any ice tea left?"

Piper nodded.

"I'll get it." She stood up and walked into the kitchen, mumbling something to herself that Phoebe was sure was something not to kind about the demon that had caused this to happen.

Paige tried to sit up, but Phoebe gently pushed her back down.

"No, honey," she said softly, "just lay down here for now. You're gonna be okay."

Paige nodded and remained still.

"Okay, it's going to be okay. I promise. You'll get through this. Piper and I will make sure of that."

Paige laughed softly.

"Now you sound like me." Paige commented.

Phoebe smiled at her younger sister fondly. She hated to see Paige this vulnerable, but she knew Paige would pull through.

"I'll orb her over to the couch," Leo offered.

Phoebe nodded. She wasn't too happy with Leo right now, but she wasn't going to deny Paige of Leo's kindness either. Not now.

After Leo had orbed Paige to the couch, Phoebe got a light, blanket from the hallway linen closet and covered her sister with it.

"I got it," Piper said as she came into the living room and set the glass on the table next to the couch.

"Thanks," Phoebe said as she took the glass and held it out to Paige. "Here, honey," she said as she put her arm around Paige in order to help her to sit up, "drink some. It will help. And besides that, it's pretty darn good. It's Grams' recipe so you know it's good."

Paige managed a small smile for Phoebe. She did appreciate her sister's efforts to cheer her up, but she wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Come on, sweetie," Piper said, "it'll help you in the long run. Trust me."

Paige did trust Piper. There was no question about that. She just didn't feel up to drinking anything. Her stomach felt queasy and she didn't know whether she would be able to keep it down or not.

Nevertheless, she drank almost half of it, just to please her sisters. To Paige's surprise, it was good. She

hadn't had ice tea in a very long time and she had forgotten how good it actually did taste.

"There," Piper said, patting Paige's shoulder, "now that wasn't so bad, was it, Missy Paige?"

Paige shook her head.

"No. Not really."

"See," Phoebe said with a small smile. "I told you so."

Paige sighed heavily. She just wanted this whole ordeal to be over and fast.

Later that night, Leo orbed Paige up to Phoebe's room so that Phoebe could keep an eye on her during the night. Paige's fever had gone down considerably, but there was still grounds for concern.

Paige was still very weak and she had gotten sick a couple of times that night. It seemed like everything Piper and Phoebe were doing to help her get better was working, but not fast enough. And then there was the actual poison from the fire ball itself. What was it doing to Paige? And how would Piper and Phoebe ever find a way to get it out of her?

Around eleven-thirty that night, there was a soft knock on Phoebe's bedroom door.

"Mommy?" Kimberly whispered. "Mommy?"

"Come on in, honey," Phoebe said as she got up to open the door.

Kimberly walked in and rushed over to the bed where Paige was laying.

"She's sleeping," Phoebe told her daughter. "We have to be quiet so that Aunt Paige can get her rest and get better."

Kimberly nodded, but she looked really scared. She wasn't used to seeing Paige sick or so prone to danger.

"Is Aunt Paige going to die?" Kimberly asked, her voice getting more tearful with every word.

Phoebe shook her head. She took Kimberly into her arms.

"No, Kimberly. Aunt Paige isn't going to die. You don't have to worry about that, okay? Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo and I are doing everything we can to help her. She'll get better. I promise."

Kimberly nodded.

"Dear God, please watch over Aunt Paige and make her better really soon. Amen." With that, Kimberly closed her eyes and tried her best to go to sleep

as Phoebe rocked her gently and began to stroke her hair gently. It had been a long day for everyone and Kimberly

especially needed her rest.

Around one o'clock in the morning, Paige awoke feeling as if she had just slept for two days. She was sweating and she felt a little nauseous.

"Phoebe," Paige said as she tried to get up, but found she was still a little weak. "Phoebe!"

"It's okay," Phoebe assured her as she got up and came over to Paige's bed, "I'm right here, honey. Are you okay?"

Paige nodded.

"Yeah. Although I'm sweating like a pig," Paige wiped her forehead and sat up on her elbows.

"Well that's good in a way," Phoebe said with a giggle. "That means your fever broke. Do you remember anything that happened downstairs, sweetie?"

Paige tried hard to think but nothing came.

"All I remember is sitting in the attic talking to you. Then Piper called us downstairs because the demon came back. Then everything went black."

"It's okay," Phoebe said, putting her hand on Paige's shoulder. "You're gonna be just fine. Do you want some more ice tea?"

Paige nodded.

"Sure. Why not."

After Paige drank the last of the ice tea and prayed that it stayed where it was supposed to, she decided to take a shower.

Phoebe helped her to the bathroom and kept her company while she was in the shower. She really didn't mind at all. She was happy to see her sister feeling better. Now Phoebe just prayed that Paige would continue to recover and make a full recovery.

"Hey!" Piper said softly as she poked her head into the bathroom. "I heard the water running. What's going on? Is Paige awake yet?"

Phoebe nodded.

"Yup. She's awake, her fever broke, she finished the last of the ice tea and now she's getting cooled off."

Piper grinned.

"This is good," Piper agreed. "This is very good. I was just going to make some tea, do you want any?"

"Sure," Phoebe replied. "I could use some. Could you do me a favor and check on Kimberly for me? She was asleep the last time I checked."

"Sure. Hey, Missy Paige, do you want some tea? I'm gonna make it."

"Yeah, sure." Paige replied as she shut the water off and orbed a towel to herself. "That sounds good."

"All right. I Guess I'll meet you guys downstairs." With that, Piper left.

"So did the shower cool you off?" Phoebe asked as she got up and helped Paige steady herself while getting out of the shower.

"Yup. I think it was exactly what the doctor ordered."

Phoebe nodded.

"Well I think Piper's tea will help too. It always seems to help me when I'm either not feeling well or I can't sleep."

Paige nodded as she and Phoebe walked back to the room so that Paige could get dressed.

Two days later, Paige was fully recovered. Only a small cold remained of her life-threatening ordeal and she was very grateful for that. She could take a few days of having a sore throat and a runny nose compared to a fever and poison in her body.

Kimberly was happy to see her aunt back to normal. She was also happy to know that she and her mother were going to be staying at the Manor for a little while longer.

Deep down inside, Phoebe knew it was for the best. For her and for Kimberly.

On Wednesday night, Paige found Phoebe in the attic once again. She was absentmindedly flipping through the Book of Shadows and thinking aloud.

"Hey!" Paige said as she orbed in.

"Deja vu all over again," Phoebe said with a small grin. "What's up, missy?"

"Nothing. I just was wondering if you wanted to finish the conversation we started before the demon paid us a most unwelcome visit. So do you?"

Phoebe sighed heavily and began looking through the Book of Shadows again.

"Phoebe?" Paige asked in concern.

Phoebe looked up, but still continued to flip through the book.

"Book!" Paige said suddenly. The book orbed from the table and into Paige's hands. "There," she said triumphantly, "now you have nothing to distract you. Now spill. What were you thinking of doing about the whole Cole situation? And it's perfectly okay if you haven't come up with a solution yet. I'm here to tell you that some women who are abused don't come up with a solution for years. Especially if the abuse happens every now and then."

Phoebe nodded.

"I know. I know. But I just don't know what to do. I-I mean I'm going to stay here for awhile, but where do I go from there?"

Paige sighed.

"I'm not sure, honey. But what I am sure about is that whatever you decide, Piper and I will be there for you. We'll back you up 100. You can be sure of that." She gave Phoebe a hug and a kiss.

"Thanks," Phoebe said, returning Paige's hug.

"You're welcome." Paige stopped suddenly as she stared at the bruise on Phoebe's shoulder. "Do you want me to heal that for you?"

"No," Phoebe said quickly. "I-I mean, thanks for the offer, sweetie, but no thanks."

"Come on," Paige pressed. "It'll only take a second and it's painless." She moved closer and put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder, but her sister pushed her away.

"I said no!" Phoebe said angrily. "What part of the word no don't you understand, Paige?"

"Sorry, I was just trying to help."

Phoebe sighed as she looked away and wiped a tear away from her eye.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," she said. "I shouldn't take this out on you. You're only trying to help. God, why can't I figure this out? Am I stupid or something?"

"Hey!" Paige said firmly, putting her hand back on Phoebe's shoulder, "you are NOT stupid, Phoebe Marie Halliwell. You are anything but stupid. Do you hear

me?"

Phoebe nodded as a few more tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Then I must be being-"

"No, you're not being punished either," Paige said softly, but firmly. "This isn't happening because you did anything wrong. The truth is, I don't know why it's happening to you. But what I do know is that you'll pull through it and you'll become a stronger person for it. You'll become a stronger person because that's the kind of person you are. You're strong. And nobody can take that away from you. Nobody."

Paige gave Phoebe a hug and let her sister cry on her shoulder for a little while.

In the mist of the comforting, Paige healed Phoebe's injuries. The bruise given to her by Cole and the scratch from the demon who had attacked them.

Sadly, Paige knew all too well that even though Phoebe's physical injuries were now gone, it was nothing compared to the emotional pain she was feeling and would feel in the future.

But there again, Paige believed in her sister and she knew she would find a way out. Sooner or later, Phoebe would find a

way to be free again and the abuse she was now suffering at the hands of Cole, would be in the past.

The only question that remained was, how long would it take for the light to come out of this dark spot in Phoebe's life and reveal itself to her? The answer was longer laid

and Paige prayed with all her heart that it would happen sooner rather than later.

THE END


End file.
